Motorcycles Are the Way to a Boy's Heart
by Shippizle
Summary: [AU] Sora's forced to move to a new town where he meets Riku, the leader of a biker gang. [SoraRiku][Rated for cussing, may change in the future.]
1. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did... well, it wouldn't be a family game anymore. I also don't own the motorcycles that'll be in this story. I found their pictures on the internet and they are owned by their respective owners. Don't sue me!

I've had an idea for this story for a while now and I've just now got the first chapter down and uploaded. Don't expect me to update everyweek, because I probably won't. I might, but don't get your hopes up.

* * *

A stressed, bored sigh laced with sadness seemed to echo within a small, toothpaste-colored Honda Civic, cruising down the slightly busy streets. Outside the car, various types of people made their way around town. Some entered building, some left buildings, some were putting quarters in parking meters, and others were simply conversing with one another, talking about their day or about the weather which was chilly, as usual. 

"Mom, why'd we have to move?" a teenaged boy's voice asked an older woman inside in the Civic.

The woman sighed, giving off the impression that the same question was asked before, probably frequently. "Sora, I've told you the answer already. Besides, isn't the change of scenery nice?"

It was true, the woman had told him before that the reason for them driving across the country from California was to move in with her husband. The man had told them to stay behind until he had found somewhere suitable to live in the new city. All of a sudden, a few days before, he called them and said that he had finally found a lovely house.

Pouting faintly, Sora turned his gaze back out the window, just barely hearing his mother say, "We're almost there."

'Wonderful,' the boy thought to himself, watching the tall, dirty-looking building pass. He rolled his window as far down as he could -- it wouldn't go all of the way down because of the child safely whatever-the-heck-it's-called -- and his nose immediately scrunched up at the unbareable smell of burnt sugar filling his nostrils. Glancing up at a far-off building across the river and bridge they were crossing, Sora saw that the odor was coming from a Quaker Oats factory. The smell seemed to engulf all of his senses as the breeze carried the smell into the car and played with a few strands of his deep-brown hair that was spiked up in random directios. He clutched a hand to his nose. Just before he pressed the button to roll up his window, he heard a 'rrr'ing noise that he recognized instantly.

Motorcycles.

He had always loved motorcycles. The brunette didn't know why, but he had always been drawn to them.

Sora perked up at the familiar sound and stuck his head out of the window, looking for the bike that produced the wonderful noise. Ignoring his mother's please to keep his body within the car, he leaned further out of the Civic that was not temporarily stopped at a stoplight. Sora's eyes lit up when he finally saw the motorcycles.

About five different bikes drove up to the side of the car and stopped at the stoplight, each a different type and color. Sora couldn't tell what the bikers looked like, since they were all wearing full-head motorcycle helmets, but his face still lit up with a bright smile.

The boy's blue eyes blinked a few times when the person on the silver, Honda Shadow Aero turned their head to face him. Sora felt his breath hitch as the biker flipped up the visor on their silver helmet and his gaze met the gaze of the most brilliant blue-green eyes he had ever seen. Judging by the structure of their pale face and their, well... lack of breasts, he safetly assumed that this person was male.

"Hey, yo! Riku!"

Sora saw the greenblue-eyed male's eyes crinkle in the corner as if he were smiling -- or smirking? -- at him before turning his attention at the person on the customized red and black Yamaha V Star 1300 beside him who had tried to get his attention earlier.

"Want to race?" the biker on the V Star asked and Riku just flipped hit visor back down and revved up his silver motorcycle in response, causing the other three bikers to shake their heads faintly at them.

"Ready?" Sora heard Riku ask and he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face at the sound of the other male's voice.

"Set?"

"Sora honey, you need to get back inside the car. The light just turned green," the boy heard his mother say.

"Go!"

Sora watched as the motorcycles sped off and then hesitantly pulled himself beack inside the Civic. He wondered if he'd ever see this 'Riku' and those bikers again.

"Sora, we're here. Wake up, sweetie."

The brown-haired boy was brought into consciousness by his mother's voice and her hand barely touching his forehead when she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

'Weird, I don't remember falling asleep, he thought as he swatted the woman's hand away. Car rides always seemed to make him tired, no matter how long or short they were. Sora's mother stepped out of the way and let Sora get out of the car.

"Will you help me carry our things into the house? I'll let your father know that we've arrived," the woman said, watching as her son stretched his arms and legs.

Sora nodded after his mother and made his way to the trunk of the car. He opened the trunk and heaved the three or four luggage bags out of the car and onto the floor of the street with a 'thud', soon to jump a few feet in the air at an unknown male's voice greeting him with a simple, "Hey."

When he turned his head toward the sourcce of the sudden voice, deep-blue eyes met another boy's paler blue.

"...Hey?" Sora replied, blinking uncertainly.

"You just moved in here, right? I'm Roxas," the other boy said, holding out his hand. "I live next door."

Sora stared at the extended hand for a few moments before raising an eyebrow and grinning.

It was uncanny how much Roxas looked like himself. The only difference was the shade of blue of their eyes and Roxas' dirty blonde hair. He would have to ask his mom later if he was separated at birth and if she ever knew a boy named Roxas.

"Your parents asked you to introduce yourself, didn't they?" Sora asked, still grinning.

"No, actually, my parents are out of town until early tomorrow morning. I have a few friends over and we saw you through the window getting luggage out of your car," Roxas explained, pointing toward the house to the right of his.

Sora turned his head to the house the blonde was pointing at and frowned slightly when he saw that the house was bigger than his.

"Do you want to come over and hang out with us?"

The brown-haired boy turned his head sharply at the question, blinking a few times. He wasn't expecting the other to want to hang out with him. A bright smile took over his face after a few moments.

"Sure, but I have to finish taking these bags inside with my mom and then let her known where I'm going," he said, lifting up two of the bags and slinging one over each shoulder.

"I'll help," he head Roxas say, the trunk of the car emitting a 'bang' when shut soon after.

The two boys carried the bags into the house and dropped them in a living room looking room. Sora was surprised how big the house seemed from the inside. Outside, it seemed a lot smaller. Somewhere in the back of his mind as he gazed at everything that was placed within the room, the dark-haired boy wondered how his father filled the house with furniture and other things. Or rather, how did he get so much money so fast? Shrugging it off, Sora called into the house, "Mom, it's done!"

His mom then entered the room, not seeming to notice Roxas' presence yet. "Oh, sorry honey. I got caught up with talking with your father. Did you carry the bags alright?"

"Yeah, I did," Sora responded with an almost inaudible groan "I had a little help from Roxas, who lives next door."

"Oh?" Sora's mother blinked toward Roxas who waved softly from beside Sora. "Well, nice to meet you, Roxas, and thanks for helping."

Roxas nodded. "No problem."

Sora smiled from his mother to Roxas before his head suddenly snapped back to his mother. "Oh! Hey, mom?" Sora asked, remembering the blonde's offer from before.

The woman turned toward her son, letting him know he could continue.

"Can I hang out at Roxas' for a while?"

The woman smiled. "Sure, but be sure to be back by dinner."

What was he, 10? A massive grin appeared on Sora's face at the words. "Thanks mom! I love you." With that, Sora pecked his mom on the cheek and shot out of the house, Roxas leaving soon after quite calmly, waving to the other boy's mom as he did so.

After the boys left, Sora's mother shook her head, smiling. "Boys will be boys..."

* * *

_  
He was overcome with pure ecstacy. The wind kissed the nape of his neck, which was left visible by his customized full-head helmet, leaving behind a pleasurable tingle that crawled slowly down his spine. Never in his life did he imagine having a bike of his own -- his own to ride as he wished. It was nice bike. It was exactly as he always dreamed his bike would be. It was customized and looked much like his white and silver helmet. The bike's body was white -- decorated with shining, silver flames -- the pipes, metalwork, tires, and seat were all black. It was simply _magnificent 

_The dark handlebars felt warm, yet cooling to his touch. As he glided down the cleared street, he felt as if he were flying. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if the motorcycle took off into the sky like that car from Grease. It _did_ have a small, silver, metal wings attached to the back. _

_Suddenly, his bike flew into the opposite lane, heading toward oncoming traffic. He felt his heart thud violently against his ribcage as a semi's blinding headlights shot into his eyes. It was as if he were frozen in fear. He tried to jolt his bike back into the right lane, but he couldn't. He couldn't move at all. He couldn't even blink. The last thing he heard before the semi crashed into him was the screeching horn of the semi, and the last thing he saw was a picture of a blue-green eyed male with long, silvery hair flashing before his eyes._

---------------

Sora awoke with a gasp, breathing heavily and drenched with cold sweat.

'Damn. What was that dream about?!' the boy thought, blinking and shaking his head a couple times, trying to calm down his nerves. When he felt that he was calm enough, he glanced over to his plain, black, digital clock.

3:52 AM. Crap.

Why'd he have to wake up this early on a Sunday? Groaning, Sora fell back onto his twin-sized bed and shut his eyes. Grand... now he probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. An idea of calling Roxas crossed his mind, but he figured the blonde would still be asleep. Especially after the day before.

Sora couldn't hold back a snicker at the memory of a crazed redhead abruptly running into Roxas' house while they were hanging out and asked if he could take Roxas out to dinner. He was shoved out of the house by a rather red-faced Roxas a few minutes afterward with Roxas muttering something about stupid redheads bursting in at the completely wrong time. Roxas then returned and explained --the others laughing behind him -- that the guy's name was Axel and he, apparently, had a thing for Roxas. Him barging in and asking him out to dinner was just a daily thing.

The brunette snickered again. It had only been a few hours, but he had already started to settle down and meet new people. He glanced back over to his clock and saw that it was only a few minutes past four. Sighing, he decided that he should probably get back to sleep. Who knew what people he'd meet later?

* * *

Finally I've posted the first chapter. Yaaaaay! 

I've got pictures of the bikes on my profile, so go look if you'd like. See if you can guess who rides which bike. I'll give you a clue, there are four guys and one girl in the biker gang. Obviously, one of the bikers is Riku and I'm pretty sure you can tell what bike he rides, if you paid attention.

Anyways, I've babbled enough. Review? Please? -cheesygrin-

Music listened to when writing/typing:  
My MySpace playlist. o.o


	2. Manic Shopping Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the motorcycles used in this fic.

Thank you Sweet Little Bumblebee '-', Smyde, ChaosHarbor, and The Black Inferno Alchemist for reviewing! I apprieciate it. :D

I would also like to thank my good friend Byakko.Kat for reviewing and helping me with the story. xD I really couldn't have done it without you.

Just a quick note, if there are any italiced sentences, then they're thoughts. 'Kay?

Music listened to:

"Fersure Maybe' - The Medic Droid

* * *

"Sora, wake up! It's nearly noon!"

Sora was brought awake by the sound of his mother's voice calling into his room. It was noon? He'd gotten only eight hours of sleep. That wasn't all that bad, was it? With a groan, the brunette sat himself up and flung his legs to the left, over the side of his bed, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You'd better hurry up and get ready."

The boy looked over at his doorway, his eyes spotting his mom standing there, waiting. "Why?" he asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Today we go out and get the things you'll need for school tomorrow," the woman responded.

"SCHOOL ALREADY?" Sora yelped, eyes widening and he was instantly on his feet.

"Yes," she put simply. "If you aren't ready in a half-hour, I'm dragging you out of the house whether you're clothed or not." With that said, she turned and left the boy alone in his room.

Sora hesitated for a few moments after his mother left his room, considering whether or not to get dressed. No one knew him in this town, so he wouldn't be too embarassed. Although, it _was_ the fall, so it was rather nippy outside. Sighing, he decided that he was too tired to put up with going outside in his boxers, so he quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

He hadn't realized he had started to doze off until he was suddenly surrounded by scalding heat and his hips felt strangely heavy. With a loud yelp Sora leapt out of the shower, tripping over the edge of the tub. Now sprawled out on the ground on his back, he opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he closed and glanced down.

"... Oh hell," he muttered. He had gotten in the shower in his boxers and turned the wrong dial. Now his shorts were soaked and his skin was a brilliant pinkish-red color. How attractive.

Sora -- now a new species of lobster -- cautiously stood up, turned off the water, and then limped slightly to his room to get dressed. He'd have to properly clean himself when they got back.

"Sora, are you ready yet?" the brunette heard his mom call again.

"Almost! I just got out of the shower," he called back, wincing as he accidentally kneed his dresser when trying to open a stubborn drawer.

"We're leaving in five," was the last thing he heard his mother say before getting frantic. _Shit, I hope she changed her mind on when we're leaving and means five hours. _

Flinging clothes around his room, he finally grabbed a random pair of clean boxers, baggy jeans, a random t-shirt, and a black hoodie. Sora slipped his clothes on -- along with clean socks -- with speed he never knew he had. He slid his feet into his black and white sneakers and just as he was drying out the access water from his hair, his mom appeared in the room.

The woman gave him a weird look before raising an eyebrow and saying, "I didn't know we were having seafood for lunch."

Sora rolled his eyes and dropped the towel, his hair already springing into its usual spikes. "Hush, mom. I wasn't paying attention when I turned on the water."

"Oh. Should I take back the butter then?"

A towel shot across the room and nearly hit the woman in the face.

Laughing, she turned around and said, "Come on, let's go."

Sora rolled his eyes again, but a smile still managed to appear on his face before he stood and followed his mother out the door.

* * *

When he heard his mom say they were going to buy things he needed for school, it never crossed his mind that might've been code for 'clothes-shopping-mania day.' In the span of one hour, Sora's mom had drug him to nearly every single store in the entire Lindale Mall. She bought him dozens of pairs of pants and probably bought him close to fifty tops ranging from tank-tops to hoodies... and she still claimed that they weren't finished shopping yet.

"Well, mall... I guess you're no match for my mom," Sora whimpered to himself as his mother pulled him out of JC Pennies and down the mall hall, getting odd looks from strangers.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, honey?" the woman asked over her shoulder.

Sora shook his head after a couple moments. "Mom, can you stop dragging me? People are looking..."

Ignoring the question asked, Sora's mother suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Look, Sora! Limited Too! Let's go there!" The woman then continued to drag her son down the mall before he could make any comments about his gender. So without a word, Sora was drug into a clothing store meant for little girls.

The brunette was overcome by pure _horror _at the thought of him wearing _any _of these clothes. Almost all of them were form-fitting -- for girls, pink, or had slapped on them in a huge font 'CUTIE' on the front, across the chest. She could never, and would _never_, get him into something from this store. "Mom, I'm not wearing anything from here."

Sora's mother stopped in the middle of an aisle before turning toward her son. "Why? Everything here is so cute-looking!"

"... I'm a boy. There's _nothing_ in here for boys to wear!" He knew that his mom originally wanted a daughter instead of a son, but this was ridiculous!

The woman didn't reply. Instead, she put a hand over her mouth and looked around in the aisle they were in, as if she was looking for something. "Ah!" she exclaimed, pulling what seemed to be a white, short-sleeved shirt off a rack."I've got a proposition for you," she told her son with a rather evil smirk forming across her lips, giving the boy the sudden urge to turn around and run out of the store.

Sora merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the slightly taller woman to show that he was listening.

"If you promise to try this on and wear it to school tomorrow, I'll buy you _anything _from _any _of the stores in this mall."

The first thing Sora did after hearing that, was silently curse the mall for not having a motorcycle shop. The woman wasn't finished.

"One condition, whatever you choose _has _to match this top," with that said, she finally turned the shirt around for Sora to see.

Sora almost flew into hystarics. Honestly, the shirt wasn't the worst shirt in the world for her to choose. It was _much _better than a pink shirt he had seen earlier that had 'hugs and kisses' written on the front in the shape of a heart. The shirt was just so... cheesy! It was completely white and had a white, flower-lace border around the bottom. It had such short sleeves that it probably should have been listed as a tank-top. On the front in different colored letters that Sora claimed to be real girly and childish, was the phrase 'Music makes me happy.' The 'i' in music was made to be the shape of a handle of a guitar. It wasn't _so_ bad.

The brunette frowned, gazing at the shirt and then at his mother's face for a few moments. "What if I don't wear it?"

"You don't have a choice." She grinned.

Sora pouted and sighed, letting his arms return to his sides. "Fine." Before he could say anything else, he heard a male's voice shout across the store, "Oi! Is that Sora?"

Blue eyes widening, he tensed and hesitantly turned around, missing the grin that now spread across his mother's face. He raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times at seeing who said his name. He couldn't hold in his laughter, once remembering the night before. "A-Axel?" he gasped between laughs, "what're you doing here?"

The redhead frowned at the shorter boy after nodding a greeting to the woman standing behind him. He waited for Sora to calm down before finally answering. "I'm here with a friend. We're shopping for his little sis' birthday."

"Oh really? Who's your frien--" Sora began to ask, his voice weak from the laughter, but was cut off by another male's voice.

"There you are Axel, I was wondering where you ran off to. You're worse than my sister, you know that?" the newest male said to Axel, stepping beside him and punching him in the arm.

Sora was frozen still when he saw somehow familiar blue-green eyes. Only when this man turned his attention to him and smirked with a raised eyebrow did the brunette realize he had been staring open-mouthed. This male had long, flowing silver hair that cascaded over his shoulders with a few strands over his mesmerizing aqua eyes. His attired was simple -- black pants, black high-tops, and a navy t-shirt.

Closing his mouth, the brunette looked around, trying to find something else to look at than the man in front of him and found that his mother has disappeared. _Ugh! She better hadn't left me alone with these two!_

"You're the one from the Civic yesterday, right?" the unnamed man inquired and Sora realized that the tall, silver-haired male had been staring at him the whole time. He felt his cheeks burn.

Wait. How'd this guy know that he rode in a Civiic yesterday?

"Yeah, but how--" Suddenly, it hit him. He _knew_ he had seen those eyes before. This was the guy he saw yesterday on the silver motorcycle! "You're Riku?"

"And howdo _you_ know my name?" Riku asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow again, "are you a stalker?"

Sora's cheeks burned again. Jeez, what was he... a school girl? Maybe this store was getting to him. "No!" he squeaked indignantly. "I heard that guy on the custom bike call you by name yesterday."

"Wow. It's nice to know that I'm referred to as 'that guy' now. At least you added my precious baby into the name," Axel said suddenly, startling the smaller of the boys. Sora had forgotten the redhead was there.

Riku rolled his eyes. "We'd better leave you alone before Axel starts informing you of his mechanical 'lover's' lifestory. Once he starts, I'll never get him to shut up."

"Oh, come on, Riku! I offered to let you and your bike join in. Our bikes could make beautiful tricycles together!" Axel responded, smirking.

Riku resisted the urge to punch the redhead. Turning back to Sora, he said, "Well, assuming that we'll be going to the same school, I'll see you tomorrow. Sora, wasn't it?"

Sora nodded quickly, beginning to understand why Roxas had turned Axel down the night before.

"See you tomorrow, then." Riku grinned.

Sora wanted to smile back, but as soon as he tried his breath was caught in his throat when he felt Riku's warm breath against his ear.

"Oh, and Sora? Don't fall for me too hard. I have a girlfriend," the other's voice whispered and Sora could hear the smirk on Riku's face.

The brunette spun on his heel to say something back, but found that he and Axel were gone.

"GAH! What is up with people disappearing today?" Sora yelled, feeling like ripping out his hair.

"I don't know," the boy's mother said suddenly, causing her son to yelp and nearly fall over.

Sora spun around again, about to yell at her, but was cut off.

"Come on. Let's go get the clothing you want, then I'll take you to get some ice cream. You deserve it."

Sora blinked a few times before grinning. He didn't bother asking why he deserved ice cream, scared of risking getting it taken away. He bounded after his mother -- after paying for the girly shirt, of course -- and out of the store, glad that the manic shopping day was almost over and would be ended with soft-serve ice cream.

Mmm... ice cream.

* * *

Wow! I actually updated pretty fast. -proud-

Those shirts are real. Just check Limited Too's site.

Poor Sora, I'm sorry your mother is a psychotic shopper. -snicker-

If you see any mistakes or if anything sounded odd to you, please tell me so.

Thanks!


End file.
